


Red Bracelet

by sunflower_angel



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Gavin Reed, Dom/sub, Eden Club (Detroit: Become Human), Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Cousins, Gavin Reed Needs a Hug, Gay Disaster Gavin Reed, M/M, NSFW, Nines got some upgrades ;), Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Sub Gavin Reed, Undercover, Undercover Mission, needy gavin, robo dick, tired Jeffery Fowler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25604590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_angel/pseuds/sunflower_angel
Summary: Gavin and Nines are sent on an undercover mission with Connor and Hank, what could go wrong. Not a lot surprisingly.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900 & Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 3
Kudos: 133





	Red Bracelet

**Author's Note:**

> Go easy on me this is my second smut I’m actually proud of, and my third EVER.

“Why do I have to be here again?” Gavin Reed snarled into his phone; he was talking to his boss, Jeffrey Fowler. On the other end of the line Fowler pinched the bridge of his nose, “You’re just picking up your android from your cousin, we had him personally give RK900 an upgrade on his undercover settings.” 

Gavin rolled his eyes and tapped his foot, trying to not to shoot back a snarky reply. “Whatever, what do you want me to do with the son of a bitch afterwards? Bring him to the station?” Fowler took a second to reply, probably contemplating his life choices, “No, actually. You two are going directly into a case. I told Hank to give you the files. Did you read over them?”

“Yeah I read over the damn files, I just don’t understand why we need all four of us. Anderson’s little roomba with feelings can handle the case, maybe eat a dick along the way.” 

To be honest Fowler had to stifle a small laugh, but he had to remain civil, “Reed, be nice for fucking once. Anyways, you all have to be there, so suck it up buttercup.”

Gavin hung up when Elijah walked into the room with RK900 right behind him. Standing from the chair he was previously sitting in Gavin stood to face his cousin.

“Oh hello Gavin! Here to pick up your toy? Great! I just got done installing some ‘undercover’ features. He can now change facial features, hair colour, and he can even change his height at will, only by a few inches though.” RK900 stood next to Kamski, a blank expression on his face like usual. 

Gavin’s eyes flickered over RK900’s face and body to try and find anything different. Nines took notice to this, changing a few of his facial features to look like Gavin. 

When Gavin noticed he gave Nines a quick glare, “This is going to be annoying.” Rolling his eyes once more he pocketed his phone and started to leave when Elijah grabbed his shoulder, “Another feature I installed is more vital to this case, but he can keep it if you want.” He gave Gavin a wink before shoving him towards the direction of the door.

Gavin stumbled for a second before he continued to the door, grumbling about his stupid cousin. Nines followed behind, his face back to normal. Though, his lips pulled up in a more sly smirk, not something very normal, it usually meant something has happened; good or bad, you never know.

Once they reached the car Gavin fumbled for the keys, Nines simply staring at Gavin, having nothing else to look at. Catching the android’s eye Gavin’s head shot up to give him a dirty look, “What the phck do you want?” Nines after realizing he was staring for quite a long time took no effort to come up with an excuse, “I was simply going over the mission.”

Scoffing, Gavin finally got into the car, he almost drove off, leaving Nines in the dust, but he knew Fowler would give him an earful. After contemplating his choices Gavin reluctantly unlocked the door for the android to get into the car.

Starting up the engine Gavin could already feel the dread setting in.

After a two hour drive Gavin and RK900 arrived at the Eden club. The last time Gavin was here was right before the revolution, during a case, him not being the kind of guy to go to a strip club. Exiting the car he took a deep breath. The warm summer air was nicer than the harsh cold winter air. He was definitely a warm weather type guy.

He turned to see Nines right behind him, making him jump, “Jesus- Ever heard of personal space?” Nines, raising an eyebrow, looked Gavin dead in the eyes, “No. Not in my knowledge of over six thousand languages. Never.” Gavin used an ungodly amount of self-control to not slap the goddamned hunk of metal right there and then. Shaking his head he started to take off his jacket, “We don’t need to let people know that we’re here.” Gavin threw the piece of clothing at the other’s face and turned to walk into the club.

Nine’s eyebrows raised as he looked over the dirty jacket. Gavin didn’t really need to give it to him, he wore a turtleneck under his Cyberlife jacket, that would be normal enough. Though, he didn’t think about it long as he shucks off his jacket to put on Gavin’s. 

Throwing his jacket into the car he admires himself in the reflection of the windows. He looked nice in Gavin’s jacket, though his LED would be a problem. Pulling up the hood he deemed it would be good enough. 

Locking the car Nines made his way into the club, his hands in his pockets and a particularly human swing in his step. 

Once inside immediately his eyes flickered around the room, landing on assortments of half naked androids of different sizes, ethnicities, and gender; each remarkably stunning in their own ways. 

Finally, Nines caught up with Gavin who was talking to Hank, who was accompanied by Connor. The two were obviously bickering about something stupid. Connor was the first to notice his doppelganger, giving a kind smile with a flickering blue LED. 

Obviously not wanting to interrupt the other two Nines heard Connor through their android ‘telepathic’ frequency. Which just meant they were talking to each other through their minds. 

‘Why hello RK900.’ Connor’s usual calming voice rang through Nine’s ears. Stopping next to Gavin, Nines proceeded to greet Connor back, ‘Hello Connor. Doing well I see.’

‘I suppose, it’s always fun to do undercover work, even if it is in an establishment such as the Eden Club.’ Connor smiled. ‘It’s ok, you can say strip club.’ Nines remarked, a smirk playing on his lips once more. Connor chuckled, ‘I can, but it seems unprofessional. Anyways, Hank doesn’t know a lot about what we are doing here, does Gavin?’ 

Nines looked at the aggravated detective, ‘No clue. Did you get the upgrades?’

‘Only some of them. Not as many as you, seeing you are my better model.’ The conversation was cut short when the two androids’ respective partners got their attention. 

“You fucking ready toaster?” Gavin grumbled, an angry expression on his face. Nines watched his partner, his eyes wide. He had almost forgotten where he was, “Oh, yes of course.” 

The shorter man grumbled, “We’re here undercover, we need to start blending in.” Connor was the one to reply, “Ah yes, blending in. As if you and Lieutenant Anderson weren’t at each other’s throats just a second ago.” 

Hank chuckled, and so did Nines, which only made Gavin even more mad. Connor continued after a second, “Plus me and Nines have something important to do. Hank, Reed, go and blend in.”

Connor pulled on Nine’s sleeve, pulling him towards a staff door, leaving the other two to do whatever they need for this mission. “We have special roles.” Connor explained, his LED flashing yellow as he sent extra case information to Nines. “I received the instructions in the middle of the conversation. We’re still receiving information because this is a fairly new case.”

Gavin on the other hand made sure to get away from Hank as soon as the two androids had left them alone. He went into the live show section, where the most people lounged about. The case simply consisted of looking for someone, just a criminal that was notorious for frequently visiting the Eden Club, nothing too big. 

Sitting in a seat near the stage he watched as a female android worked one of the three glittery and pink poles that was on the stage. She was simple, blonde with a curvy hourglass figure. She wore a blue bracelet that indicated she was built to be submissive. There were two other girls on the poles on the left and right of her, though they looked exactly like her; the only difference was that one wore a red bracelet and the other green.

That was something that was recently introduced, different colored bracelets. The bracelets came in four different colours. Blue, which meant the android was made to be submissive; Green, which meant they were built to be both submissive and dominant; Red, which meant that the android was built to be dominant; then finally purple, which meant the androit wasn’t doing sex work that day.

Gavin spent a good hour sitting in that chair, watching simple women and men walk the stage. He saw Anderson a few times, walking around to scope the premises. 

Spotting a seat right next to the stage, Gavin took the opportunity and walked over. Using the small screen on the table he ordered himself a drink. Getting in a comfortable sitting position his eyes scanned the room. After seeing that the man they were looking for wasn’t present he looked back up to the stage.

Though there were three males on the stage this time. However, this time the dancer in the middle looked nothing like the other two. They all had different colored bracelets, the one closest to Reed wore red.

Spinning a few times the one right in front of Reed dipped down closer to collect a tip from the woman next to him. 

Reed’s eyes widened as he realized who the certain android was. It was Nines. His face looked slightly different, but it was no mistake, it was definitely his partner. Gavin didn’t know how to react, to scream, cry, or laugh. However, one thing he does know how to do is hide the blush that dusted his cheeks.

He could barely handle seeing his android partner up on the stage flaunting himself around for everyone to see. Leaning back to look at the other side of the stage he realized that the android on the right was Connor, wearing a blue bracelet. Racking his hands through his hair Gavin took a deep breath, processing the scene before him. 

Though, his jaw dropped when he realized a fatal detail. Nines had a DICK. He doesn’t know if it has alway been there, but it definitely comes as a shocker to Gavin. “Holy fuck Nines…” He reached into his back pocket for his wallet. 

Grabbing three ones he leaned on the railing that stood between him and Nines. His hand was slyly extended, caching Nine’s eye. 

Swinging himself over to where Gavin sat, Nines rolled his eyes and gave him a look. Gavin knew the look, it was Nines asking what the fuck he was doing. 

“What? It’s rude to not tip the dancers.” Gavin joked as Nines huffed, continuing to do his thing. Getting down on his knees Nines made his way as close that he could to Gavin. Nines wasn’t going to let Gavin be snarky, if he was going to tip him, Nines was going to give him good reason for tipping. 

Taking Gavin’s hand he jerked them forward, making Gavin stand up. Running Gavin’s hand up his thighs he led Gavin towards his shorts. 

Face blazing red Gavin just let it happen, he wasn’t going to pull away and cause a scene like he usually would. “Holy phck tincan. What the hell are you doing?” Nines, unable to speak while on stage simply smiled, grabbing the money and letting go of poor Gavin. Shoving the money in his waistband he stood up and walked back up to his pole. 

Gavin sat back down and watched in agony as Nines danced on a pole as if he were made to be a sex android. After a few minutes he finally left the stage, leaving Gavin to try and figure out what the fuck just happened.

Though, Hank came up behind Gavin, the second time he was spooked tonight. “Have a good time with your partner Reed?” He snickered and walked away before Gavin could even say anything. Sipping on his drink Reed sat in his chair brooding as he tried to get the image of Nines out of his head. 

His thought process was interrupted when a leg swung over his and someone sat in his lap. Snapping to attention Gavin was met with Nine’s slightly altered face. “Jesus- Nines!” The android put a finger on Gavin’s mouth which made him want to scream.

“I can’t talk on the main floor. I got us a room, just follow me so we can talk.” Nines whispered, his eyes a bit shifty. Shaking his hips a little Nines got up from Gavin’s lap, making their exit look natural. Following the taller male Gavin’s face remained beet red, he didn’t want anyone to watch him go into a private room with an android with a red bracelet. 

Even if it was for a mission, it was still embarrassing. When the two finally made it to the room they quickly got in and shut the door. Gavin was the first to speak, “What the fuck?! Was no one going to tell me that our tin cans were going to get naked and shake their asses for money?!” Nines turned to the smaller male, who looked like they were going to explode, “Why is it such a big deal Detective Reed?”

Gavin tried to come up with a valid excuse to be mad, but nothing came to mind. Everything that he could come up with sounded weird or selfish. Playing with a tuft of hair on the back of his neck he looked anywhere but Nines. “Whatever, what did you need to talk about?” 

Turning to face Gavin a small frown tugged at the android’s lips, “Me and Connor spotted our man. Hank and Connor are on his tail.” Gavin chuckled at the thought of Hank and Connor dressed as a sex android going after the criminal. “So what do me and you do now? I told Fowler they only needed those two. Because they’re sooo great!” Exaggerating the ‘so’ to make it extra sarcastic. 

Sighing, Nines turned completely to face the shorter man, “Detective Reed, you’re just as good as them. You know the both of them are just old and experienced.” Reed rolled his eyes, “Yeah whatever. I don’t need the pity of a toaster.” When he looked back up at the android he realized that his face was back to normal, finally looking like RK900 again.

Nine’s eyebrows furrowed in annoyance with Gavin. “When can we get the fuck out of this place? When the fuck can I go home and get away from you.” Nine’s LED flashing red, his temper growing short, “As soon as Anderson catches the criminal.” Crossing his arms Gavin groaned, “So they don’t even need us! This is fu-” His sentence was cut short when he was pushed over and slammed into the bed.

“What the fuck!” He yelled after he realized what had just happened; Nines was above him and had his arms pinned to the sides of his head. “Could you just shut the fuck up for five minutes! I get it! You rather be anywhere but here, you rather have any other partner than me! But we have to be here, and I’m your partner so shut up and deal with it like a grown man!” His face was dark and menacing as he finally snapped at Gavin.

There was a pregnant pause before Gavin shuttered, “Jesus Christ Nines.” He leaned back, defeated, knowing that he couldn’t do anything against his partner. Nines hung his head, tired of how today has been. They’ve only been here about three and a half hours, but it felt like an eternity to the both of them.

Though Connor called Nines, causing him to pause for a moment. ‘Nines? We caught the criminal. Though when I called Fowler he said he wants you two to stay at the Club for a while, just to make sure none of his associates are there.’

‘Of course he does, we’ll be here for maybe two to three more hours just in case.’ Nines replied calmly. Connor ended the call quickly and left Nines and Gavin to their own devices. 

Nines didn’t even notice Gavin trying to get his attention underneath him. “Hey! Fucking tincan! Let go of me!” 

Rolling his eyes Nines locked eyes with Gavin once more, making him shut up. Though, Gavin continued to struggle against the other’s grip. 

However, Nines felt something brush on his thigh as Gavin thrashed against him. Looking down he realized that Gavin was aroused. A small smirk began to play on his lips, “Enjoying this detective?” He looked back up at Reed, who was as red as a fire engine.

“Fuck off and let go of me!” He yelled but his voice faltered under the heavy stare of the android. “Reed…Do you really want me to let go? If you do I’ll let go and we can go back to work. Though, if not…” His voice trailed off in a teasing manner. 

This was highly unusual for the android, but ever since he was woken up from his programming he had a fire burning in his chest. A fire that kept on raging and cramped whenever he looked at Gavin Reed. If the revolution hadn’t happened, he probably would have deviated for the man under him. 

On the other hand the man under him was on the edge of passing away. He couldn't handle everything that was happening around him. Oh god he wanted something to happen, but he was too afraid to initiate. 

“I-I… don’t want you to let go…” He used all of his will to grumble those seven words. His pride was damaged but he wanted this so badly, he couldn’t help it.

Nines smiled, happy he finally cracked the ever so proud Gavin Reed. “Well, Detective, do you want me to continue? What do you want me to do? Say it loud enough that I can hear.” He was honestly pushing it, however Gavin was getting so needy he was honestly willing to do anything to continue whatever they were doing.

“Fucking tincan, you’re such an asshole. Do you know that?” Gavin spat, his pride building up again. The male above him got a bit angry, one of his hands moving to grab Gavin’s face while the other held both of his wrists. “Stop calling me a tincan, unless you want me to stop and leave you here. Do you want that detective?” Gavin shook his head ‘no’ furiously. 

“Fucking fine!” Gavin spat before mumbling some inaudible words. Nines, even though he had enhanced hearing, decided to poke fun at the brunette under him, “What was that detective? I couldn’t hear you.”

Groaning, Gavin leaned his head back to look anywhere but the android above him. He grumbled once more, which made Nine’s eyebrows furrow. Yanking Gav's face he made him look in his eyes, which were dangerously dark. “I can’t hear you, detective.”

This time he let go of the other’s face and started to trail it downwards which made Gavin squirm underneath him. Gavin tried to pull his hands free of his grip, but it was useless because his partner was much stronger than him. 

Nine’s fingertips grazed down his chest, making Gavin’s head spin. Slightly tugging on the waistband of the detective’s jeans he got closer to Gavin’s face, “Now what do you want from me, detective?”

Right before the man could reply Nines grazed his hand over his erection, cupping Reed in his jeans. Gavin had to bite his lip to suppress the groan that threatened to spill from his throat. “I want you Nines-” His breath hitched as nines moved his hand ever so slightly. “Want me to what, detective.” There was a certain way that Nines had purred out the word ‘detective’ that made Gavin want to cum on the spot. 

“I- ah- want you to…” He hesitated, thinking about the possibilities of what might happen after he utters his next words. “I want you to fuck me.” He said with a bit more confidence than before. I mean, was he going to let this plastic prick get the best of him? No.

Nines immediately started to work some hickeys into Gavin’s neck. With every suck, bite, and swipe of his tongue, it made the detective all the more needy. He twisted and bucked the more kisses were peppered on his collar bone.

After there were some good sized purple and blue hickeys blooming on Gav’s collar Nines decided it was enough. “What do you want me to do to you, detective? Be specific.” This time it took Gavin no effort to reply, “First thing, stop calling me detective. Call me by my name. Second thing, I want you to fuck me until I’m screaming for everyone in the club to hear.”

Nines thought he had misheard Gavin at first, thinking he would be too embarrassed, but after a quick replay of the statement had confirmed he actually said it aloud. He could feel the blue blood pumping throughout his machinery, especially to his cheeks, which were now dusted a light blue.

A light groan erupted from his throat, even if it was a bit fake. Though, the pleasure wasn’t fake, his throat just wasn’t built to groan. Using his free hand once more Nines pulled on the bottom of Reed’s shirt. 

He finally let go of the brunette’s wrists, which immediately shot down to pull off his shirt. God, he was eager; he just simply NEEDED Nines inside of him.

“Stop with the bullshit Nines, let’s get to the good part.” Gavin groaned, annoyed at how slow everything was being done. His hands traced Nine’s already naked torso, trailing down to where the waistband of his ‘uniform’ resided.

Almost amused by how needy Gavin was being the taller male finally took action and kissed Gavin. It took a second for Gavin to get comfortable, but when he did the kiss was hot and needy. He wrapped his arms around the male above him, pulling their bodies together.

When they finally pulled away the detective was gasping for air. He flopped back onto the bed, “Nineesss…” He trailed his own hands down his chest, making way to his own jeans. Nine’s eyes followed Gavin’s scarred hands down to his pants, god was it getting him riled up.

Gavin unzipped his pants and fumbled with the many layers of fabric to free his erection. Once it was out he started to stroke himself softly, moans building up in the back of his throat. He kicked off his shoes and pushed the clothing around his thighs lower. “Nineeess.... Come on. Touch me, kiss me, fuck me… do something please!” He was starting to get angry with the lack of touch.

Chuckling, Nines gave Gavin a quick peck on the lips before he reached down to pull the rest of the other’s jeans off. With a swift pull the pants were on the other side of the room. “God Gavin, you are so fucking hot.” 

And with that Nines sweeped up Gavin, forcing his legs to wrap around his torso. Pressing him up against the wall Nines initiated a hot and sloppy kiss. Gavin was a gasping and moaning mess by this point, he needed touch so badly he couldn’t handle it. 

Nines ran his hands along Gavin’s legs and grabbed at his ass, practically kneading the soft flesh. 

Pulling away for a second they locked eyes, each filled with pure lust. This time it was Nines to speak, “God, I can’t wait for you to be screaming my name.” Gavin gave a simple shit-eating smirk, “Then get to it pretty boy. I don’t need prep, I’m ready.” Raising an eyebrow Nines questioned the boy against the wall, “You’re already prepped?” 

Gavin turned red and looked at Nine’s chest, not willing to look him in the eye, “This morning, right before I went to go pick you up. I-” He buried his face in Nine’s shoulder. 

The android, wanting to test if Gavin was telling the truth, went to putting his own fingers in his mouth, a new feature activating, making his fingers slick and ‘lubed’ up. It took almost no effort to pushtwo fingers in Gavin, it honestly shocked the android. 

He pushed in a third finger, wanting to tease Gavin some more. Moving them at a steady pace he started to speak. “So you were fucking yourself on your fingers? Right before work? How naughty... Who were you thinking about, huh? Obviously not a woman…” He trailed off with a small smirk. 

Removing his face from Nine’s shoulder he pressed the back of his head against the wall, his eyes squeezed shut. He didn’t dare speak for the sake of his dignity. However, Nines was growing impatient with the detective. “Gavin~ If you aren’t going to tell me, I’m still going to find out.” Nines basically purred Gavin’s name, which made him even more weak. If he wasn’t being held up, he probably would have fallen over by now.

“Really and how are you going to do that, prick?” Reed poked fun at Nines. Nonetheless, Nine’s hated the name calling. He decided to take the matters into his own hands. His eyes went dark as his face went stiff and robot-like. It kinda scared Gavin, making him pause and open his eyes to make sure he was ok.

As soon as Gavin paid attention to what was happening Nines seemed to jumpstart and his eyes regained their spark of life. A smirk returned to its rightful position on his lips. “Oh? So you were jerking off to some good old fashioned porn before work? Hmm?” 

His fingers started to go faster, curling and hitting Gavin’s prostate every so often. “Man… the specific porn star you looked up looks awfully familiar? Tall, dark hair, nice jawline, and freckles were your specific searches. The pornstar you found looks awfully like me…” 

Gavin’s face was glowing red as Nines lists off his porn searches. Remembering this morning when he imagined getting railed by the android in front of him while he pushed his fingers in and out of him. A moan erupted from his throat at the thought. “Oh god, Nines…” 

Deciding he teased Gavin enough he removed his fingers from him. “Are you ready Gavin?”

Reed groaned out, “Fuck yeah. I’m ready.” He panted, wanting the android to be back inside of him. Nines smiled a genuine smile as he hoisted up Gavin and threw him onto the bed. He landed with a small thud, watching as Nines loomed over him.

Nines used one of his hands to push down the waistband of his Eden Club issued underwear. He freed his prosthetic erection which was begging to be touched. Gavin was propped up on his elbows with his mouth wide open, because god was Nines huge. He did get dominant upgrades, so it only made sense. 

Nines was pleased with the reaction he got from Gavin, because he had it specifically picked out to please him. “Think it’s too much Gavin? If you think you can’t handle it I won't.” Gavin’s eyebrows furrowed as he jumped to his defence, “As if! Of course I can take it!”

Rolling his eyes Nines grabbed the lube and lathered it on his length. “If you say so, honey~” He purred and watched as Gavin’s ears turned a brilliant shade of red.

He pressed the head of his cock into Gavin, basking in the feeling of how tight Gavin still is. When he pushed in all the way both of them let out a collective breath. Gavin felt the familiar sting in his ass from the stretching, but he was well prepped so it was easy to get over.

It felt so good to finally have Nines inside of him. What first was a sigh of relief quickly turned into a groan of pleasure. Looking up Reed met eyes with the beautiful Android above him. They were fake and plastic but held just as much love as any human here.

When Gavin was full adjusted he gave Nines a quick, “You can move now.” A wide smile stretched across Nines’s features as he started a steady pace. At first it was slow and loving, but it quickly sped up, effectively ramming Gavin into the mattress. 

RK900 knew exactly how Gavin liked it, he has seen pretty much every porn video Reed has watched in the past two months.

Reed gripped onto the velvety sheets and bit his lip until it bled. Nines was melting with every grunt and moan that escaped Gavin’s lips. He watched as the detective’s eyes rolled up in pure bliss and pleasure. “Enjoying this Gavin?”

The brunette being mercilessly pounded into the mattress felt like he was going to explode, “O-oh phck tin-can, you already know the answer to that.” He felt his thighs shake with every thrust, his fingers go numb every time Nines hit his g-spot, and his eyes roll with every artificial grunt escape from Nines’s lips.

Though, Nines started to slow down his thrusts until he came to a complete stop. It took a good second for Gavin to completely focus on what Nines was doing. “Why are you stoping?”

The Android only stayed silent as he completely pulled out of the detective. Gavin stuttered, trying time get Nines to say something. “I-ah- I’m gonna kill you Nines.” His hips bucked and he bit his lip, he needed to finish, he needed Nines. 

“I never knew you could be this needy before.”

“Wh-What?” Reed raised an eyebrow as he ran a hand up and down his thigh. He tried to reach for his cock, but Nines slapped his hand away. “Don’t touch yourself.” 

“I-I,” Gavin had nothing to say. His hips bucked some more, he really needed to be touched. His erection was painful and he felt tears prick his eyes. Nines saw this and leaned over to kiss Gavin’s cheek. “Do you want me?” 

Gavin nodded frantically, “Yes!” Nines smiled, “Then beg.” He had a devious smirk on his lips, his eyes gone dark with lust.

Chewing on his lip, Reed contemplated for a moment. However, it was a moment too long, because Nines got impatient. “Flip over and present your ass.” He had never seen Gavin go so red. Though, he did as told, afraid of what might happen if he didn’t. 

Flipping over, he laid his chest against the sheets with his ass in the air. He watched Nines, who was staring intently. Nines used slow and delicate movements to spread Gavin. He gave Gavin’s asscheek a quick peck, before he gave it a quick slap. The sound registered in Gavin’s mind before the sting did. 

He bit onto the sheets as Nines gave his ass another firm slap. The tears started to return to his eyes, but they closed tight in pleasure. It was something he always wanted to try, but never had anyone to try with. Nines was definitely getting this from his porn searches. 

“You need to beg if you want me to continue.” Nines purred as he ran his hand along the red marks that presented on Gavin’s skin. 

All of his pride seems to fade away as the words start flowing from his mouth, “Oh god, Nines. I want you to fuck me. Fuck me hard. Fill me up like the little slut I am. Let everyone know I’m yours.” No more needed to be said before Nines was yanking Gavin back onto his dick.

All the pleasure came rolling in like a tsunami. He moaned louder than before, not bothering to try and muffle it. Nines was obviously enjoying Reed’s moans because he continued to slap Gavin’s ass, muttering words of praise. 

“Oh god Gavin, you are so good for me. You fit so nicely around my cock, you sound so good.” He was gripped onto Gavin’s hips, define toy going to leave bruises.

Reed started to feel the familiar knot tying up in his stomach. He was so close, he needed to finish. He started to jerk himself in time with Nine’s thrusts. He started to see rainbows as his finish was making its way closer and closer. “Nines, Nine! I’m so fucking close. I-I’m so fucking close. I’m-“ Reed’s pleasure filled rambles were cut off by Nines’s lips pressing against his. 

Nines replaced Gavin’s on his erection. He used an unhumanly amount of speed to jerk him off. His hips started to move faster, and he used his new vibrating function, urging Gavin’s orgasm on.

Soon Gavin’s back was almost completely arched up off the bed as his orgasm ripped through his abdomen and onto his and Nines’s chests. Only a few seconds later Nines filled Gavin up with an artificial cum. 

Gavin had never felt so full before as the pleasure caused him to buck and jerk. When Nines finally pulled out Reed could finally relax.

He laid on the bed, all of his limbs suddenly fifty pounds heavier than before. Nines surely did a tole on this poor human. He might of felt bad, but that was temporary, quickly replaced by loving thoughts as he grabbed a wet rag from a table.

‘He looks so beautiful. Reed really does have a nice after sex glow.’ He started to wipe Gavin off, using slow and loving movements. Nines would of thought that Gavin was passed out, but he was awake and rubbing Nines’s arm lovingly.

‘I love you so much Gavin’ The detective couldn’t hear the android’s inner monologue, but someone else surely did.

‘Congratulations Nines’ Connor’s voice rang out in Nines’s ears. It certainly made Nines jump. ‘Oh, Connor! How long have you been listening?’

‘You accidentally started broadcasting one minute and nine seconds ago. I’ve heard nothing besides your affections towards detective Reed.’

‘Oh, good…’ Nines quickly stopped broadcasting, not bothering to hear if Connor replied. He quickly focused on Gavin Reed’s beautiful face. Their eyes locked and Nines noticed the once-in-a-lifetime genuine smile from Gavin.

“God damn, tin-can. You really know how to treat a man right,” he chuckled as he watched the Android clean him up. Nines’s lips pulled into a fond smile, “Of course. Only the best for the one and only Gavin Reed.”


End file.
